


What I Believe

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tells Harry what he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Believe

Title: What I Believe  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco tells Harry what he believes.  
Word Count: ~1080  
Genre: Pre-slash/Humor  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written for the [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)**slythindor100** challenge #47: To use one of the provided quotes in a fic. I used all three in the order provided. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
#1 - “Let’s go somewhere we can be alone. Ah, there doesn’t seem to be anyone on this couch.” – from “Go West” with Groucho Marx

#2 - "I will make you fall in love with me every single day." – from "50 First Dates"

#3 - I believe in soft-core pornography, opening your presents Christmas morning rather than Christmas Eve and I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days." – from "Bull Durham"  
  
  
~

What I Believe

~

“You are impossible! If you would just do it you would thank me!”

Draco watched impassively as Pansy slammed out of the room, her skirt swirling behind her. He was not in a good mood, and her pouting had been the last straw.

“It’s not as if I even wanted to come to this thing, anyway,” he muttered. “The Lovegood Longbottom wedding? Ugh.”

An idea occurred to him, and a feral grin spread across his face. Pansy had probably stormed back to the party and she wouldn’t be looking for him any time soon, so he could have some time to himself for a while, all he needed was a place to hide...

Spotting a nook by a window, Draco went over and untied the curtain, pulling it behind him. The wide windowsill made it a comfortable seat.

_Now all I need is some refreshment_... Poking his head out from behind the curtain, he saw the bottle of Ogden’s and he grinned. The night was looking up!

Once he was secreted in his nook, Firewhisky bottle in his hand, things began to look a lot better. Bloody Pansy and her bloody hints about how it was time he came out, and about how many potential dates there were at this wedding...

He held his breath as the door opened and he heard voices. _Please let it not be some couple wanting to snog!_

“Ginny...”

Draco’s eyebrow went up. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Talk about coincidence...

“Let’s go somewhere we can be alone. Ah, there doesn’t seem to be anyone on this couch.”

Draco rolled his eyes. The Weasleyette needed to work on her pickup lines.

“Ginny, this is not a good idea,” Potter was saying, and Draco smiled. He recognized that note of panic. That was someone who really didn’t want to get intimate. He sounded the same whenever Pansy cornered him.

“But, Harry,” Ginny whined. “I’ve been waiting forever. And it’s a wedding. People expect us to go off and snog.”

“We’ve talked about this, though.”

Draco was surprised to find himself feeling sorry for his ex-rival. He definitely sounded trapped and miserable.

“Ginny, I agreed to come to the wedding with you,” Potter continued. “But I told you that I don’t feel that way about you...”

“Yes, you did,” Ginny interrupted. “I just thought...” She emitted a small sob, and Draco rolled his eyes. She was so transparent.

Potter fell for it, of course.

“Don’t cry,” he said.

Draco peeked out through the curtain to see girl-Weasley, arms clinging to Potter. She was facing Draco, and he watched as a small, satisfied smile curved her lips.

Potter tried to pull away, and she held on tighter. “H... Harry, please,” she stuttered.

Draco shook his head. At least Pansy had some pride.

But Potter displayed a bit more awareness than Draco would have given him credit for. “Ginny, no,” he said, reaching up and undoing her hands that were around his neck. “I just don’t feel that way about you.”

An ugly look crossed her face. “Fine,” she spat, standing up. “But mark my words, Harry Potter. You’ll end up alone and loveless.”

Potter began to interrupt, but she cut him off. “Do you remember what I said to you when you killed Voldemort? I said, ‘I will make you fall in love with me every single day.’ And if you’d given me a chance, I would have.”

She stomped over to the door, then sent her parting shot over her shoulder. “And this obsession you have with Malfoy? It’s stupid. Have some pride, Harry!”

With that, she slammed out of the room, and Potter hung his head.

Draco blinked. Obsession? What obsession? Yes, Potter has followed him around their sixth year at Hogwarts, but that had been four years ago. Was Potter still interested in him?

“If she only knew,” Potter whispered, and Draco pursed his lips. Surely, this didn’t mean...? Draco had paid attention to Potter over the years, but there had been nothing that suggested Potter had returned that interest...

_Maybe Pansy knew something I didn’t._

Later, Draco would chalk his next move up the Firewhisky, but at that moment he felt the need to comfort Potter somehow.

“Potter?”

Potter looked up, shock on his face. “Malfoy?” he said. His eyes narrowed. “How long have you been standing there?”

Draco shrugged. “I was here when you came in,” he admitted.

Potter buried his face in his hands once more. “And my humiliation is complete,” he muttered, his voice so muffled that Draco had to lean forward to hear.

Draco drew a deep breath. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I had a similar discussion today with Pansy earlier,” he said.

Potter’s head sprung up. “Oh? I’m not the only one going through this?” He smiled weakly. “I don’t know why that makes me feel better.”

Draco sat down next to him. “I’ve yet to meet any girl that I’ve felt that way about,” he admitted softly. “But my theory is that we’re young yet, we’ve got time.”

Harry nodded. “I just want someone who I can talk to,” he said, eyes distant. “Someone who I can have fun with, someone who stimulates me...”

“I believe I meet those criteria,” Draco quipped.

Potter flushed. “Oh! I didn’t mean to imply that...”

Draco grinned. “Relax,” he said. “I’m gay, but that doesn’t mean I’m about to attack you.”

Potter gasped. “You’re gay, too?”

“Mmm. I believe I just said that... Wait, _too_?”

Potter began laughing. “And I thought you would take the piss out of me for that,” he said. “I can’t believe we’re both gay!”

Draco smirked. “Well, then... maybe I _am_ about to attack you,” he said.

Potter smiled. “I don’t believe that,” he said. “I think we’re beyond that.”

Draco leaned forward, “And I believe in soft-core pornography, opening your presents Christmas morning rather than Christmas Eve and I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days,” he murmured. “So where does that leave us?”

Potter’s mouth had fallen open, and he looked almost irresistible. “Um, I don’t know.”

Draco stood up. “Have you congratulated Longbottom yet?”

Potter nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Draco shrugged. “I thought we could leave and get a drink. See what else we both believe.”

Harry nodded and stood up as well. “I think I’d be up for that,” he said.

Draco grinned. He would have to find a way to thank Pansy later.

~  



End file.
